Hell Through Fiery Eyes
by RizRat
Summary: Yusuke is sent to arrest a half-demon, but she makes her way to his world, and trouble ensues this mysterious girl....
1. Default Chapter

Ok folks, my first Yu Yu fic. Please be nice and don't burn me. I'm just doing a preview of the story, review and tell me if I should continue.  
  
I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho, but I do own my own character, Ryu.  
  
And my cat, RizRat, hence my name.  
  
This story takes place after the defeat of the four Saint Beasts.  
  
Hell Through Fiery Eyes  
  
Mischief  
  
"Yusuke! Koenma has another mission for you! Ugh, where is that boy?" Botan walked up and down the halls Yusuke's home, hoping to find the delinquent teenager.  
  
"Botan! I'm in my room."  
  
Botan ran up the stairs, knowing that she would be presenting to Yusuke a mission that could very well kill him. But the world needed help again. And Yusuke was the one they called for help.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Nearly a half hour later, Botan was still trying to explain the situation to Yusuke.   
  
"Let me get this straight, you want me to go to the spirit world, wander around for who knows how long, in search of a girl who isn't demon, but ain't human either? WHY WOULD I DO THAT?"  
  
Botan sighed. It was a tough case. Yusuke might not end up back home for a few months. And the demons there won't be all too happy about having a human wandering around.  
  
And the girl wouldn't go without a fight. That was obvious.   
  
"Maybe I'll just have to ask Kuwabara to do it for me then. I'm sure he'll do it."  
  
"Oh yeah, what makes you so sure?"  
  
"I, have a photograph of the lovely young women in question."  
  
Botan held up a picture of a very pretty girl, long red hair pulled back into a ponytail, while a few wispy curls framed her perfect face. And her eyes were red too, and not just light red, almost pink, but a fiery red, and looking into them made a person feel like they were on fire themselves.  
  
Yusuke whistled, and Botan glared at him. He did have a girlfriend.  
  
"Yeah, Kuwabara would go for her. But why is it that I have to hand her in? And do you really think that Kuwabara would be willing to hand over a pretty girl to Koenma just so she can rot in a prison cell?"  
  
Botan sighed. "Well, no, but I need someone to take this case. This girl is strong for a being a half-demon, and she's very clever. We're not real sure what her punishment will be once we have her captured, but we need to get her soon. She's causing all kinds of problems in the spirit world."  
  
"Fine. I'll do it."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Botan led Yusuke to the portal in the old abandoned warehouse, the one he had entered to reach the castle of the Four Saint Beasts.  
  
But just as the young boy was about to climb into the portal, a young girl popped through to his side. She had red hair, and she wore regular blue jeans, with a white tank top on over a black shirt.  
  
Not the typical look for students. Or demons.  
  
She gasped, then stared at the two standing before her.  
  
"Oh....shit..."  
  
Yusuke was making a dash for her arm, trying to grab her before she ran, but she pushed him aside, knocking him back a few feet, and ran out the door.  
  
"Well, at least I won't have to lie to Keiko about where I am."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Well, that's it, but let me know if I should continue or not. Thanx  
  
The RizRat. 


	2. Hell

Ok, I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho, I wish I did, but I don't. Oh well, I still have my cat, RizRat.  
  
Hell Through Fiery Eyes  
  
Chapter 2-Hell  
  
It had been a few weeks since the incident in the abandoned warehouse, and no sign of the girl was to be found. No clue as to where she was unleashing hell, killing, stealing, whatever she did.  
  
Frankly, Yusuke couldn't be more troubled. This was his turf, his Earth, and some demon was loose, probably watching him from some dark alley somewhere...  
  
Keiko noticed that Yusuke wasn't quite acting like himself. They were on their way to the movie theater when Keiko stopped Yusuke. He looked at her dumbly for moment then sighed.  
  
"What did I do now?"  
  
"Yusuke, it's what your not doing. You act like don't want to be around me. You're always so distracted, and you always seem to be looking around to see if anyone's watching us. I don't know what to do. You make me feel like I'm just bossing you around and you don't have a choice in this relationship. If you don't want to see me anymore just tell me.."  
  
She lowered her eyes as her voice trailed off.  
  
Yusuke stood silent.  
  
He took one last look around, he was about to grab Keiko's hand, and tell her she was imagining things, when he saw her. THE her, the one with those hell-fire eyes. She was walking down the street, wearing a school uniform, except, she wore a guys uniform. Not the typical skirt. Pants. And they were black, not blue like Kuwabara's, and not green like Yusuke's. And she looked good.  
  
Yusuke ran quickly across the road, just as the girl turned down a different street, leaving Keiko alone, crushed.  
  
Yusuke ran in front of the girl, stopping her. She looked quite innocent, but her eyes hid something dangerous.  
  
"Can I help you?" Her voice was sweet, but there was something deeper that challenged anyone brave enough to take her on.  
  
"GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE! THIS IS MY EARTH! AND AS SPIRIT DETECTIVE, I WILL ARREST YOU!"   
  
She stood still, staring at the boy like he was crazy. She took a few steps back, not sure what this crazy man wanted..  
  
Yusuke grabbed her by the arm. "Don't play dumb with me!"  
  
But suddenly she fainted.   
  
Yusuke sighed. She didn't look good. Almost as if she couldn't breathe.  
  
But then her eyes fluttered open suddenly. "You bastard, stay away from me! I don't want to go back!" This time her voice was slightly deeper, and her eyes glowed red.   
  
She ran off down the street, then turned to cross the street to go down an old alleyway, but, in her haste, she was struck by a car.  
  
Yusuke stood in disbelief. This was the first time a case of his would end without fighting, just a car accident. And thinking the girl dead, he ran back to find Keiko, and to try to make up some excuse as to why he had to ditch her.  
  
But the girl wasn't dead. She was taken to a hospital. And it wasn't long before she was released. 


	3. Shuichi

Ok, umm, thanks to some encouragement from my best friend offline, and an awesome new friend online, Noble Kitsune, I decided to continue this story,...... I had meant to earlier, but I was really on a roll with my Trigun story, and I um.... well, I kinda forgot about this one.... opps...  
  
Anyhow, I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho, or any of the peoples or things related to it....... I really cannot think of anything funny, or smart of witty to say...... darn......  
  
Oh, and I had the sudden urge to make this a songfic.. Bare with me.   
  
The song is Taking over me by Evanescence, I do not own the song, or anything to those affects.  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Shuichi  
  
I woke up with a slight chill. Tomorrow night I would try to find somewhere better to sleep than an alleyway. It gets kinda cold at night. But I don't know where else I can go...  
  
I rub my head, it still hurts. I'm not even sure what happened, but two days ago I woke up in the hospital. The people there said I was in a car accident, and a boy carried me into the hospital in his arms. I wish I could thank him. I visited me once, but I was unable to say anything, I was too weak. His eyes are what I remember the most about him. They were green, and so clear. So compassionate.  
  
*you don't remember me, but I remember you*  
  
I walk out of the alley, hoping somewhere down the street I'll find someone with a bag of groceries. And, lucky me, there is. I start to run, weaving my way skillfully through the crowd. And bam, I smash straight into the lady. Her bag and its contents go flying. I hastily apologize and help her pick her things up. Luckily, she isn't like some of the people I have done this to, she thanks me for my help and asks if I'm alright.   
  
"Dear, you like tired, and hungry, why don't you come back to my place and I can fix you up something nice to eat." She smiles so sweetly at me. And I'm caught totally off guard. No one has ever shown that much kindness towards me.  
  
I shakily nod my head. A few apples and other small groceries from the ladies bag fall out of my jacket.   
  
The lady looks down and smiles sweetly again. "Yes, let's get you a nice hot meal."  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
All the way back to her house, she asks me questions about myself.  
  
"What's your name miss?"  
  
I look somewhat shocked. No one ever asked me that. And it feels strange. I feel like I want to stay with this lady forever. I want to be a child again, and to feel safe cuddled in her arms. How I used to wish my mother would.  
  
"My name is Ryu, ma'am."  
  
"Please, call my Shiori."  
  
We reach the door and she seems suprised to find that the door is unlocked. "Shuichi, I'm home. Are you here?"  
  
Shuichi? But that was the name of–  
  
He walked out of a room branching off of the kitchen I now stood in. It was him. The boy who had saved me. He seemed at first shocked to see me. But then his eyes changed, they softened, and I felt like he could see inside of me. The pain inside of me. He seemed to see something inside of me, that I did not know was there.  
  
Shiori had wanted to allow me to sleep in her spare room, but, the bed was broken, boxes and odds and ends were scattered about the room. Shuichi offered me his room.   
  
"No, that's okay, I couldn't make you do that. It's your room. I'll be fine just sleeping on the couch, or even the floor is fine with me."  
  
But no one would listen to me. Shiori insisted that her son I could be friends, sensing I had none of my own, and she insisted upon us staying the night together and getting to know each other. Her intentions were so sweet.  
  
We stayed up for a few hours talking about various things, school, friends, on certain subjects Shuichi was very careful not to say anything that might upset me. Something about that seemed to remind me of someone, but I cannot recall a name, or a face.  
  
I turned the lights off and climbed into bed next to him, luckily he had a large bed. Otherwise, I would have been on the floor. I'm tired of the floor... but even though I'm as comfortable as I have been in a long time, I can't sleep, something inside me aches.  
  
*I lie awake and try so hard not to think of you,  
  
but who can decide what they dream  
  
and dream I do..*  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
'wake up Ryu dear, it's time to go.'  
  
'I was dreaming mommy. You, and daddy and me were all happy.'  
  
'Aren't we happy now?' the tone of the women before my young eyes gets deeper.  
  
'But you and daddy fight all the time.'  
  
'That's because we're so different. And you, my dear Ryu, are different from anyone else in this world or the demon world.'  
  
'How am I different mommy?'  
  
'You don't fit in in either place. That is you're father's fault.'  
  
'Why don't I fit in? What did daddy do?'  
  
'Ryu, you're father's a demon.'  
  
'What's a demon mommy?'  
  
"Nothing you need to worry about, now hurry up, you're friend with the red hair is here to bring you to school, and remember dear, never get mad at anyone.'  
  
'Okay mommy, goodbye, I love you!'  
  
I skipped out the door, my pink dress lightly floating. I grabbed my pink backpack and headed out the door. A little boy with large green eyes stood waiting for me.   
  
'I'm ready to go to school now Shuichi!'  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
I awoke with a start and sat up. 'Shuichi.' I knew him before.. I thought he had seemed fimiliar.  
  
But if that was true...... Then my father is a demon.... and my mother a human.. And me... I'm not either..  
  
  
  
Kurama: the poor girl!  
  
Riz: You're so sweet Kurama, hey I have short term memory loss, wanna share a bed with me?  
  
Kurama: ^ _^;;;  
  
Riz: sorry... ;;; I'll try to control myself. Well, yall should know the drill by now, read and review, tell me what ya thnk! Thanx a bunch!  
  
hey, should this be a Ryu/ Yusuke story, or Ryu/ Kurama? please review and help me out a little... 


End file.
